


The Aftermath

by irlmono



Series: foster home (crossover au) [1]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Fran Bow (Video Game), Little Misfortune (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game), Mr Hopp's Playhouse (Video Game), Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - No one dies, Crossover, Depression, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, as my friend Milky said: horror babies, carrie is slightly less insane, fran is schizophrenic and has psychosis, megan holmes is a human, ruby has schizophrenia, ruby's full name is ruby smith, sal is 17, sal is depressed af, six and mono are selective mute, six and seven are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: This AU takes place a year after everything but a lot of things are different.It's a year after everything has happened. Children and teenagers that need help if they don't have a place to go get sent to the Foster Home, a home that takes in damaged children and teens and helps them to the best of their abilities. Sal Fisher, Megan Holmes, Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, Fran Bow Dagenhart, Mono, Six, Seven, Ruby Smith and Carrie White are all children and teens under the roof of the Foster Home.Told from Mono's point of view.
Relationships: Fran Bow Dagenhart & Sal Fisher, Fran Bow Dagenhart & Six (Little Nightmares), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: foster home (crossover au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Aftermath

The rain pelts down harshly against the metal roof of the car, and lightning crackles high in the sky filled with dark, gloomy clouds. Mono looks out of the window, touching it with his hand, and shivering at the temperature of the glass. He grasps his dirty coat with both of his hands and tugs it close to his body to stop the trembling. His friend, Six, sits beside him, asleep, snoring quietly. She has her head resting on the window, the hood of her yellow raincoat up to protect herself from the cold. Mono tugs at the paper bag obscuring his face from view and exhales gently, shaking from the cold turning to shaking from nerves as he sees a big, colorful house in the distance. He gently shakes Six’s shoulder to wake her up, and the small girl jumps, hands moving to her face to protect herself from any possible threats. When she sees that there are none, she relaxes, leaning back against the seat. 

The car stops when it reaches the house and the driver exits the car, then opens the door for Mono and Six to get out. Both comply and scoot out of the car, then the driver closes the door behind them. He walks them to the front door and knocks loudly. The door opens and there stands a tall lady, with long brown hair and a white dress, a warm, welcoming smile placed upon her lips. Six’s hand takes Mono’s and he flinches at the sudden movement, his body stiff and trembling, but the touch is familiar and loving, so he calms, looking up at the nice looking woman.

“Hello! You kids must be Mono and Six. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!” she says, and Mono notices Six narrow her green eyes spitefully at the lady. “Follow me inside and I’ll show you guys around.”

She holds out her hands, expecting Mono and Six to take them, but instead of taking her hands, they place their hands at their sides. As the lady starts to walk, the two kids follow, and the creaking wooden door is shut behind them. They enter a room that looks like a foyer, which is... colorful. The walls are decorated with paint, handprints in shades of blues and yellows and reds and greens. The floor is a soft rainbow carpet which Six and Mono can feel as they walk on bare feet. A sign hangs on the wall next to the door which says.. something that he can’t quite read. The windows are made of stained glass, patterns colored in rainbow shades, and white curtains with pink and blue stripes on them hang on the windows. Pretty, Mono thinks to himself. 

They exit the foyer and enter a large living room. It has the same rainbow carpeting but different walls, plain white with a few paintings hung up to make it seem more alive. There is a black leather couch sitting against the large window at the back of the room, with a wooden armchair with a black pillow placed next to it. A wooden coffee table sits in the middle of the room near the TV. Toys are scattered around on the floor, a train set and some stuffed animals. A teddy bear catches Mono’s eye and he longs to touch it’s soft fur, but he stays still and continues to walk with the lady and Six. Something else catches his eye. A small girl with short, dark brown hair and a pink baret playing with glitter and a small toy unicorn sits in the middle of the room, humming quietly to herself. Mono grips the sleeve of Six’s raincoat, unsettled, and Six points to the girl, who waves and says “hello!”.

The lady turns to Six and smiles, “That’s Misfortune. You don’t need to be afraid. Most of the people here are very nice.”

Most? Mono thinks to himself, wrapping his arms around his chest to try and calm his nerves. They exit the living room and enter a hallway sort of room. A table sits in the corner, a vase with pink, blue and yellow flowers sitting in the water inside of the glass vase. Instead of carpet, this room has a wood flooring which creaks as Mono and Six walk. Something about the creaking of the wood makes Six uneasy but he pays no mind to it, instead he stares down at the floor as he walks. He notices some paper scattered around on the floor and paint splattered on the floorboard and Mono looks up, black eyes drinking in the various sights around the room, such as the paintings and the flowers. They walk through the hallway and enter a kitchen area.

The kitchen is very bright, which is the first thing that Mono notices. An orange fridge sits in the corner, white counters connecting it to the blue stove. A big table is placed in the middle of the room on wooden floorboards, with white chairs tucked in neatly around it. There is a kettle near the sink, with a vase beside it filled with red and blue flowers. Something that looks like a schedule or list is stuck to the fridge with tape, words that he can’t decipher underlined with what seems like highlighters or colorful pens. There is a microwave on one of the corner counters. Then he notices the boy sitting in the corner of the room. His brown bangs cover his eyes and he wears blue pyjamas, a shackle closed around his right ankle. The lady mentions that his name is Seven and a strange look flutters in Six’s eyes. 

Then they move on, entering a playroom with that same soft rainbow carpet and white walls. There are sloppy paintings of trees and flowers decorating the walls, green paint to look like grass at the bottom of the wall, blue, white and yellow paint to look like the sky at the top of the wall with impressive detail added to clouds and a sun. Maybe someone here likes to paint, Mono muses to himself. There are toys scattered around on the floor, just like in the living room but messier. A couch sits against the back wall of the room, and a boy with blue hair and a weird looking mask and a girl with short brown hair and a yellow dress occupy the couch. The boy with blue hair is strumming a red electric guitar while the girl watches in delight. The girl notices them and whispers something to the boy, a smile growing on her pale face. She skips up to Six and Mono, both of them cowering back at the girl’s strange friendliness. 

“Hello! My name is Fran! It’s nice to meet you! Are you guys new? Is Mrs. Jones showing you around? What are your names?” The girl, Fran, talks a mile a minute. Six and Mono just looks at her, fearful as Fran gets closer and closer.

“Uh, Franny.. You should leave them alone.. okay?” the boy with blue hair mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he wore. Fran cocks her head to the side, brown hair falling with it, and starts to talk again, “and that’s Sally! Sally is my friend, well, his name is Sal, but he told me to call him Sally Face, but that sounds rude ‘cause of his prosthetic thing, so I call him Sally!”

“Fran-“

“Why are you guys here? What happened to you guys? People said that I’m ‘schizophrenic’ or something and that I can come here instead of the mental hospital again.” Mono tenses up, the words spilling from Fran’s mouth being too much, and he places his hands over where his ears would be underneath the paper bag mask he wears, black eyes widening, his head spins and he grabs onto Six’s arm with one hand to steady himself. Stop, stop talking, Mono thinks to himself, but he doesn’t say anything, staying silent and still.

The lady, who’s name must be ‘Mrs Jones’, leads them away from the playroom, Mono keeping his hand on Six’s arm, but he’s slowly calming down, breathing slow and deep to stop his heart from pounding so hard. Mrs Jones takes them up a wooden staircase and down a dull hallway, with not many paintings or pictures or decorations of any kind. There are four doors, two on each side, one pink, one blue, one yellow and one green. There are words on each one of them but Mono can’t figure out what they say. 

“These are your rooms. Mono, you’ll be in the room with the blue door. Six, you’ll be in the room with the pink door.” Mrs Jones explained, “I’ll give you two a little while to settle in, and then I’ll explain how things work around here.”

Mono and Six both nodded, and the boy watched as his friend entered the room with the pink door. Suddenly everything felt a lot more... overwhelming. Like he was tiny and everything was big and giant and scary. He whimpered quietly and entered the room with the blue door. There was no one in there except for him. 

No one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so. i'll be introducing the other characters next chapter. if u guys want a next chapter. :) -kenny


End file.
